Bella & Voldy: Aventuras malignas
by bella x voldy
Summary: todo el romance, aventuras, maldad que vivieron tom y bella en hogwarts y fuera de hogwarts
1. Horrocruxes

En una tarde, en el gran comedor de hogwarts, un alumno de slytherin no paraba de mirar a una chica. Tom riddle en su 7mo año en hogwarts se había interesado por una alumna menor, una castaña de ojos hermosos, proveniente de la familia Black, ellos hablaban hace algún tiempo, las artes oscuras era el interés común.

Esta vez tom no estuvo en el almuerzo con bella por que sentía que si se acercaba mas a ella terminaría enamorado y el pensaba que eso era una bobería que nunca le sucedería. Al terminar y salir del gran comedor, bellatrix lo alcanzo y en el pasillo le dijo:

- hey que te pasa?, andas raro - Con una mirada que a tom lo mataba

- no es nada, solo que anduve investigando y encontré un libro que decía algo de los "horrocruxes" Los conoces? - le pregunto a la chica evadiendo la mirada de esta.

- no pero que, leíste sobre ellos? - la chica buscaba la mirada de tom a cada instante.

- si, dice que es algo en lo que uno puede dividir su alma y hacerse inmortal, tu te atreverías a

hacerlos? - Esta vez tom quedo mirando sus ojos esperando respuesta.

- mmm... nose tom, hace días andas investigando esto, como se hacen?.

- es doloroso y se necesita... pues se necesita matar a alguien para obtener solo uno. Pero yo

Querría hacerlo de todos modos, me apoyarías? - Le dijo con un tono suave, ese que le encantaba a bella.

- si, cuando estés seguro búscame, hasta pronto - dijo la chica, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo.

Ese día tom estuvo pensando en su inmortalidad, conseguiría muchas cosas, seria genial. Pensaba el chico en una de sus clases con el profesor slughorn. De repente se le vino una idea que podría aclararle mucho sobre los "horrocruxes" y así poder estar seguro e ir con bella.


	2. Pregunta a slughorn

Después de la clase con slughorn se quedo en la sala y le pregunto a el, que eran los horrocruxes. El profesor le dijo muy amable y hasta le dijo mas exactamente como hacerlos. Tom le dio las gracias con una mirada de inocencia y salió corriendo hacia la sala común de slytherin. Ya estando en la sala, tom corrió hacia un sillón donde estaba bella leyendo un libro cualquiera, se lo quito y dijo:

- bellatrix... Estoy muy seguro de hacer mi primer horrocrux, solo que necesito de tu compañía - dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de ella. Ella lo miraba como extrañada y le dijo:

- bueno, si es realmente lo que quieres - dijo y después agrego. - tom, dumbledore me

Dijo que quería verte en su despacho - dijo con un poco de temor.

Tom sorprendido sin decir ni una palabra salió de la sala común con un paso acelerado, mientras caminaba se encontró con una chica de 6to año, esta estaba enamorada de tom desde hace mucho Tiempo y le dijo:

- hola tom!! - muy eufórica. Tom irritado por que le molestaban muchos dichas cursilerías dijo: - hola, sabes estoy muy apurado - con los dientes apretados, ella muy triste porque tom siempre la evitaba le dijo: - ahh esta bien, hasta pronto - se dio media vuelta y empezó a correr, tom le dijo en voz baja: - hasta nunca - se le había ocurrido un plan muy bueno

En el que bella estaría de acuerdo.

Llego al despacho de dumbledore subió por la escalera, no muy rápido, y golpeo a la puerta.

Dumbledore lo hizo pasar al momento, cuando tom cerro la puerta, después de un silencio, dumbledore le dijo:

- tom, quiero que me expliques que hacías con un libro de artes oscuras... Sabes muy bien

Que eres un alumno y no se puede sacar libros de ese tipo - dijo muy severo. Tom quedo sorprendido, como se había enterado dumbledore de eso. Entonces dijo

- discúlpeme, solo tenia curiosidad, me parece muy horrible lo que pueden llegar a hacer los magos tenebrosos, pero ya lo hice, que castigo me dará? - dijo con mirada angelical. Dumbledore lo miro y le dijo: - solo quería decirte que eso no lo repitas tom porque a la próxima ya no seré como lo estoy siendo ahora - sereno.

Después de salir del despacho de dumbledore, fue hacia la sala común nuevamente y tomo a bella de un brazo y la llevo a un lugar donde nadie los espiara, bella susurro: - me puedes decir

Que demonios t esta pasando? - y se paro con las 2 manos en la cintura. Tom le dijo: - tengo ya a alguien que va a servirnos para hacer mi primer horrocrux - su cara demostraba lo que era en verdad y estaba a punto de demostrarlo.


	3. Una gran idea

- dime... te escucho ya que no te importo desconcentrarme de mi libro - le dijo bella, aunque a

Ella le encanto que tom confiara tanto en ella.

- se necesita asesinar a alguien no es cierto? - dijo tom, no espero respuesta y agrego: - ya

Se a quien asesinar!

- que, a quien? - pregunto bella

- a una chica de 6to, nose como se llama pero ya me tiene aburrido - gruño tom

- esa q te persigue todo el día? - pregunto bella con recelo

- si, hoy me la tope y pensé eso, así me la quito de encima - dijo tom decidido - y quiero que

Sea mañana, el idiota de slughorn me dijo como hacerlos exactamente - añadió triunfante.

- eres muy bueno sonsacando información, bueno q no me sorprende que todos te crean con esa cara de angelito que tienes - dijo bella y se ruborizo al decirle esas palabras a tom.

Tom sintió algo por dentro, no supo como explicarlo, tal vez porque no aceptaba que las palabras de bella le llegaron muy hondo y dijo: - entonces mañana vemos como deshacernos de ella - rio maliciosamente.

Bella sonrió al igual que tom y se fue a clases, donde le tocaba estar con la chica a la cual

Iban a hacer desaparecer al día siguiente, a bella se le ocurrió sentarse cerca de la chica para

Hablarle y ver si podía saber que haría mañana.

- oye - susurro bella. La chica la miro y bella añadió - que harás mañana? - pregunto decidida.

- porque me preguntas eso? - dijo la chica con desconfianza

- es q quería saber si me podrías acompañar a hogsmeade...- después de la pausa pensó y añadió - ira tom - con una mirada divertida, pero la verdad es que no le agradaba mucho que esa chica se acercara tanto a el.

- ahh... Bueno me parece una muy buena idea - dijo la chica emocionada - mañana nos vemos,

Temprano, los estaré esperando.

- si, si ahí estaremos - dijo bella, tratando de pensar si tom tomaría bien su idea o no.

Saliendo de la clase, fue corriendo donde sabia que iba a estar tom, en el jardín, bien alejado

De los demás. Llego muy agitada donde tom y el la miro curioso y le dijo: - que te pasa, venia

Persiguiéndote alguien?

Bella dijo: - no tonto, pero hice algo que nos puede servir para mañana - estaba muy agitada y

Trataba de que su respiración fuera normal.

- que hiciste?? - dijo tom, el pensó que cualquier decisión de bella iba a parecerle genial.

- le dije a esa molestosa q pensamos hacer desaparecer... que fuera al paseo a hogsmeade con

Nosotros, así nos desviamos y tu sabes lo q vendrá - dijo maliciosamente.

- uff magnifico bella, eres un sol, yo que casi me saco los sesos pensando en como la asesinaríamos y tu hiciste todo... gracias - dijo tom muy alegre y se paro a darle un beso en la frente a bella. Ella quedo muy alegre, todo el día anduvo muy feliz.

En la noche bella se vio de nuevo con tom en el gran comedor, los dos parecían muy felices, se sentaron frente a frente, y ni un segundo pararon de mirarse y sonreírse, tal vez pensando en lo que harían al día siguiente, o tal vez pensando en...


	4. Hogsmeade

Al día siguiente bella y tom se encontraron temprano en la sala común de slytherin y salieron

Hacia donde los iba a esperar la chica.

- q inocente al caer en tu trampa, bueno q supuse q si tu le decías q yo iba a ir, ella iba a tener esa reacción - comento tom.

- como pretendes hacer tu horrocruxe? - pregunto bella.

- después de quitarle la vida a esa, voy a encerrar parte de mi alma en... Un diario q yo

Considero muy valioso para mí - le dijo tom con voz baja.

- pero después tienes q esconderlo, para siempre, es tu alma supongo q la vas a cuidar??- dijo

Bella.

- mmm... si pero eso lo veré después, porque mientras tanto lo tendré conmigo.

Siguieron caminando hasta encontrarse con la chica que los estaba esperando con cara de ilusión.

Al ver a tom esta por poco salta de la alegría y corrió hacia ellos, y dijo:

- hola, estuve aquí muy puntual... nos vamos?

- si nos vamos - dijo bella al ver q tom iba a decir unas palabras desagradables para la chica.

- tom... como estas?? El otro día me dijiste q estabas apurado - dijo la chica .

- ah, bien - dijo tom muy cortante.

Llegaron a un callejón muy solo y bella dijo: - mmm, vamos x aquí así evitamos toparnos con

La multitud - y le dio un golpe en el codo a tom.

- pero, si nos separamos después nos castigaran - dijo la chica muy seria.

- ahh nosotros siempre hacemos lo mismo, nunca nos dicen nada - dijo bella haciéndose la despreocupada.

Se encaminaron por el callejón, era bastante oscuro, estaba frio y al rato tom y bella se detuvieron y la chica les dijo: - hey que pasa? - extrañada.

- ven aquí un momento - dijo bella, tom no había hablado nada desde q salieron de hogwarts.

- q ocurre?? - dijo la chica.

- _avada kedavra_ - articulo tom sus primeras palabras desde hace varios minutos desde su varita salió una luz verde muy fuerte y la chica cayo hacia atrás muerta.

- guau me asustaste, no pensé q lo hicieras tan rápido - dijo bella alagándolo.

- ya esta listo, mira ahí dejémosla - tom estaba muy serio y para nada nervioso.

Después de eso, empezaron con el ritual con el hechizo para hacer el horrocrux. Cuando ya estaba listo, quedo el horrocrux en el diario que tom había dicho, y después lo guardo.

se sentaron en un árbol que había cerca.

- como te sentiste? - pregunto bella asustada porque nunca había presenciado tal cosa.

- no muy bien, pero valió la pena... a propósito nunca supe como se llamaba la chica esa - dijo tom tenia cara de cansancio.

- ah si, se llamaba Myrthle - dijo bella despreocupada.

- sabes, he descubierto algo en el baño, un lugar secreto - dijo tom.

- me lo tendrás que enseñar, pero volvamos al camino normal que ya es hora de volver - dijo bella - porque no llevamos a "Myrthle" a hogwarts - añadió.

- si, buena idea, se me ocurre esconderla en el mismo baño, aquí tarde o temprano la encontraran- dijo tom.

- ok.

sacaron a la chica y mediante un hechizo se la llevaron a hogwarts...


	5. John

Llegaron a hogwarts, se les notaba cansado, tal vez seria porque llevaban un cuerpo en alguna parte mediante un hechizo.

- ... y, me dirás cual es ese lugar que descubriste - dijo bella.

- ahh... Bueno todo a su tiempo - tom decidió que todavía no era el momento de mostrárselo a ella.

- ok, donde dejaremos a este bulto - dijo sonriendo bella.

- en el baño, en ese lugar que te dije solo hay un hoyo, dejémosla ahí - dijo, y se sintió raro ya que le mintió a bella.

- bueno, entonces vamos que tengo que terminar de leer el libro, que tu no me dejaste leer - y recalco la palabra leer.

- ah, discúlpeme usted - dijo tom con una sonrisa particular.

Y siguieron caminando, casi llegando al baño, tom le dijo a bella:

- no quieres ir a leer tu "libro".

- si, eso es justo lo que quiero, además no quiero seguir estando con ese cuerpo puajj - dijo bella y se separaron, tom se fue al baño solo y bella se fue a la sala común de slytherin.

Mientras tom caminaba, iba pensando en muchas cosas, iba pensando en su primer hechizo imperdonable no se sintió raro, nada mientras lo hizo, pero igual nunca tuvo buena puntería, pero con que la chica haya caído estaba bien. También iba pensando en lo que le estaba pasando con bella estaba a punto de aceptar que le gustaba al menos un poco, tal vez por que era tan igual a el, o que sabia el, solo sabia que estar con ella lo hacia sentir bien.

Bella caminaba a la sala común también pensando en diferentes cosas, pensaba en la pobre chica que recién había fallecido, pero se dijo a si misma: - se lo merece, tan molestosa que era, y su voz era muy chillona, la verdad nose como no la mate yo primero, y rio por lo bajo, al igual que tom, iba pensando en lo que le pasaba con el, su amigo del alma, se sentía extraña, ni un chico la había comprendido como lo hizo el, era tan especial para ella.

Hasta que choco con un chico, y se cayó para atrás, muy enojada desde el suelo dijo:

- que te pa... - y quedo perdida con su belleza. Era un chico alto, rubio y con ojos verdes, bastante diferente a tom.

- oh discúlpame, no fue mi intención - dijo muy amable - me llamo John y tu niña bonita.

- m... me llamo bella... trix - estaba tan acostumbrada a que tom le dijera bella, que se iba a

Presentar ante John como bella.

- ahh bello nombre como tu - dijo sonriendo, y bella se sonrojo aun mas.

La ayudo a pararse y al tomarla y levantarla quedaron muy cerca.

Alguien los estaba mirando, alguien que tenía su alma asegurada, alguien a quien le ardía la sangre. Alguien que pensó: - mi próximo horrocrux... ese rubio imbécil - con los dientes apretados.


	6. La carta

Tom enfurecido por la escena, aunque todavía confundido por lo que había pensado camino al baño se dijo a si mismo: - no debí dejarla ir a la sala común, obvio, cualquier idiota se acercaría a bella porque... después de todo es realmente bella - y después despertó, porque se había quedado imaginándose a el y a bella tan juntos como lo estaba el rubio ahora con ella.

- Bellatrix - la llamo, se notaba enojado, nunca le había dicho bellatrix a ella.

Bella se soltó del rubio y sin mirarlo corrió hacia tom, como si fuera su obligación, - estoy

Muy confundida, pero porque tom se pone así? ojala sean celos - pensaba bella.

- quieres quedarte con el cierto? - dijo tom y se esforzó para no parecer celoso ni preocupado.

- no claro que no, mira escucha, nose porque te pones así, pero hemos sido tan amigos

Que no te cambiaria ni por el rubio mas hermoso - dijo bella muy tiernamente.

- estas insinuando que el es "el rubio mas hermoso" - y le puso énfasis a las ultimas palabras

- Ja, tómalo como quieras tom, pero dime, porque tanta preocupación por las amistades

De tu amiga bella? - dijo radiante, porque estaba segura que eran celos.

- es que ese rubio no me simpatiza -dijo tom poniéndose serio y recordaba como estaban

Tan juntos.

- ah ok... procurare no verlo, aunque se haga inevitable - dijo bella tomándole el pelo a tom.

Tom se fue enfurecido y, si, en su cabeza aceptaba lo celoso que lo ponía.

Al anochecer, fueron a cenar al gran comedor, tom estaba con bella a todo momento, se sentaron en la mesa de slytherin, tom le dijo a bella:

- y, como esta tu amiguito, como se llamaba?? - molesto

- John, y no lo he vuelto a ver, me interesa mas tu amistad que el - dijo bella mirándolo seriamente a los ojos.

Y no se dijeron nada mas, solo se miraban mientras comían, luego se fueron a la sala común

Y como siempre se despidieron.

Tom en su habitación estaba pensando, y decidió hacerle una carta, sabia que la cursilería era lo que mas odiaba, pero era inevitable, y ya estaba acostumbrándose a usarla con una sola persona, después de escribir la carta decidió ir a dejarla por la mañana, la dejo debajo de su almohada y se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente bella se despertó y vio una carta en la puerta, la recogió para ver si eran

Típicas cartas que le enviaban a sus odiosas compañeras de habitación, pero no, el sobre decía

"PARA BELLA", quedo muy sorprendida, ya que el único que le decía bella era...


	7. Nuevamente John

Bella no podía creer que le habían mandado una carta, a si que la abrió rápidamente y leyó:

Sinceramente, no se lo que me pasa contigo, 

Es raro, diría yo, pero me gusta

Conocerte fue lo mejor. 

Sabia que era una carta corta, pero no tenia remitente, además la confundía mucho, porque

Por una parte podía ser de John, pero por otra, podía ser de tom.

Guardo la carta bien escondida y se fue a una de sus clases.

En las clases le tocaba estar con el rubio, pero recordando lo que le dijo a tom, se sentó bien alejada de el, como si tuviera prohibido hablar con el. El no paraba de mirarla, pero bella solo esquivaba todas las miradas. Saliendo de sus clases, el rubio la alcanzo y le dijo:

- hola! - radiante.

- em hola - insegura, bella tenia ganas de irse lo mas rápido posible.

- que te pasa, estas mas callada - dijo el con tono seductor

- no, no es nada - dijo bella, en realidad esa conversación era muy desagradable para ella.

- no será por ese chico, siempre te veo con el - dijo John

- tom?, no somos muy buenos amigos - dijo bella sonriendo.

- ah tom, me han dicho que es raro y malo con todos - poniendo una sonrisa burlona y añadió – con razón lo veo siempre solo en el jardín cuando tu estas en clases bella.

Bella se sentía muy irritada, era como si la ofendieran a ella, y muy indignada dijo:

- a mi me parece que tom es mucho mejor que todos los chicos de hogwarts juntos - y dejo a John con la sonrisa apagada.

Bella se encontró con tom y le comento sobre su conversación con el rubio, tom se hacia el indiferente, pero cada vez tenia mas deseos de hacer ese próximo horrocrux con el, pero John era muy popular, su desaparición no seria tan irrelevante para el colegio como la de Myrthle, recordando que los profesores decidieron quedarse callados con ese asunto, después de ese largo razonamiento, le dijo a bella:

- no me sorprenden sus comentarios, yo ya dije que no me agradaba.

- a mi cada vez me va pareciendo mas insoportable - dijo bella

- ah y porque? - tom sintió que el peligro se había ido, pero de su mente nunca alejaría la posibilidad del horrocruxe.

- no nada, es un poco presumido - dijo bella despreocupada - vamos a almorzar, tengo hambre.

- como tu digas.

cap corto :)


	8. Tom vs John

Los días pasaban y todo marchaba normal, no había por que preocuparse, tom estaba muy

Contento esa mañana, fue a desayunar, después a sus clases y mientras iba caminando

Solo por un pasillo se tropezó con quien hace tiempo esperaba encontrarse.

- buenos días tom, donde esta tu amiga bella? - dijo alegremente John al ver a tom solo.

- estas irritado porque bella me defendió cuando tu decías basuras sobre mi?

A John se le fue la sonrisa en un segundo y muy seriamente dijo:

- ahh veo que tu amiga te cuenta todo

- y eso te irrita no? - dijo tom viendo la reacción de John

- pues lo que me irrita son sus "amistades" - dijo John poniendo énfasis en la ultima palabra

- porque no me dices directamente todo, y dejas los jueguitos de palabras para otro.

- mmm... Este bien, solo creo que tú controlas a bella demasiado - dijo John serio y su cara

Se notaba muy pálida.

- no te contradigo, pero mi opinión es otra - dijo tom y se fue con paso lento hacia clases.

- algún día me dirás tu opinión? - pregunto John ingenuo desde atrás.

- tal vez... cuídate - dijo tom sin darse vuelta, y sonrió maliciosamente

En esa clase de historia de la magia, hablaron sobre los creadores de hogwarts, este

En la clase pasada habían hablado de hufflepuff y ravenclaw, en esta hablaron

De gryffindor y slytherin, tom nunca puso mucha atención a esa clase, de hecho nunca

Le intereso, pero cuando hablaron de Salazar slytherin, poco a poco fue escuchando

Lo que el hizo y porque se fue de hogwarts, el le encontraba toda la razón, no sabia

Como los "sangre impura" podían tener lugar en hogwarts, pero después se puso

A pensar en su madre y en su padre, simplemente odiaba ser mestizo, odiaba su

Pasado, pensaba que a futuro se pondría un nombre por el cual no tuviera que ser

Llamado por un estúpido apellido muggle.

Saliendo de la clase pensó que no había mucho tiempo para pensar en lo que le molestaba

Pensó solo en decirle a bella lo "mal" que se había comportado su amiguito John con el.

Al llegar a la sala común, no estaba bella, era raro porque siempre se sentaba en el sillón

A leer uno de sus extraños libros, pero entonces bella apareció detrás de el y le dijo:

- hola - estaba radiante

- hola... donde estabas? - pregunto extrañado tom

- estaba en una de mis clases pues, estas muy distraído - dijo bella riendo

- se me olvido, oye me tropecé con tu amigo John

- no es mi amigo, es muy engreído - dijo bella

- lo que sea, me dijo que yo te controlaba mucho - dijo tom

- no es verdad, y déjamelo a mi, que ya me harto - dijo bella y se fue corriendo

- pero... que... oye - y salió corriendo tras ella.


	9. La segunda muerte

Bella corría por los pasillos, estaba ardida, simplemente ese chico la harto, nunca debió haber tropezado con el aquel día, ahora lo que mas deseaba era que el pagara por entrometerse en sus vidas. Tom la agarro de un brazo y freno su corrida.

- Que te pasa, no tomaras en cuenta lo que te dije recién no? – tom estaba extrañado, lo que le dijo John a el era de poca importancia pero a bella parecía enfurecerle.

Bella lo miro con horror y dijo: - disculpa, no se, estaba fuera de control – su cara reflejaba que algo no estaba bien, pero con haber calmado los ánimos tom se sintió satisfecho.

- Deja que ese idiota hable – le aconsejo tom

. Si si, me tengo que ir a clases – miro el reloj – ya es tarde, tu que harás? – pregunto bella.

- seguramente estaré en la sala común, me suspendieron un par de clases por unas tonterías.

- te veo luego para cenar – dijo bella y se esfumo.

Tom pensó que bella no estaba actuando como de costumbre, como si algo la atormentara, pero que podría ser, no había nada extraño por hogwarts esos días, para no pensar en eso fue a darse una vuelta por el baño donde había dejado a Myrthle. Llegando fue a ver donde la dejo y de pronto desde un retrete sale una figura plateada medio transparente, era un fantasma, una niña con lentes y el cabello amarrado salía desde un cubículo, al verlo se espanto y dijo:

- Tú… ya bastante hicieron tú y tu amiguita, yo que te quería tanto – sollozo la chica.

- oh me asustaste, solo venia a revisar pero ya me voy, no quiero seguir hablando contigo – dijo tom fríamente.

- y me dejaras acá, sola en este frio baño – chillo Myrthle

- que quieres, que te saque a pasear, acostúmbrate niña, ahora vives acá – tom sonreía con maldad.

La chica estallo en llanto y provoco que saliera agua de todos los retretes, haciendo que el baño se inundara en pocos segundos, Tom salió del baño y se fue al momento para no embarrarse la túnica, llego a la sala común y se sentó a esperar la hora de la cena.

Cuando ya salían todos de sus clases, Tom fue a buscar a bella para ir a cenar, del salón donde se suponía que estaría ella, no se veía, tampoco se veía al rubio que se supone que tendría clases en el mismo salón. Tom salió a buscarlos, temía que bella estuviera con el.

Recorrió algunos pasillos vacios, luego llego a un pasillo muy solitario y lo recorrió, al fondo se escuchaban dos voces que discutían, tom se quedo tras una pared escuchando:

- … yo no hare lo que tu me digas nunca me entendiste – chillaba una voz, que a tom le pareció muy familiar.

- pues entonces todo el..

. Cállate – interrumpió la voz femenina – si piensas que me tienes acorralada estas muy equivocado.

- ah si?? Que harás, llamarlo a el? – le grito la voz masculina.

La chica suspiro y dijo: - nunca pensé que haría esto… avada kedavra – chillo

El pasillo se ilumino con un color verdoso y tom quedo pasmado, después de unos segundos salió de su escondite para encontrarse con bella todavía con la varita en alto y … al chico rubio en el suelo, Muerto.

- Pero que demonios hiciste bella – grito tom – lo asesinaste – apunto al rubio que yacía tumbado en el suelo.

- me dio muchas razones tom, tienes que escucharme – dijo bella

- pues te escucho, pero tenemos que llevarnos a el – dijo tom, todavía no podía creer que bella hubiera hecho eso.

Después de haberlo llevado a un lugar seguro, los dos sin hablar fueron a cenar, pero en la mesa no pudieron hablar ya que todo el mundo estaba a sus lados.

Cuando salieron del gran comedor, tom dirigió a bella hacia los pasillos que daban a un lugar mas solitario, y después bella dijo:

- el me estaba amenazando tom.

- pero con que podría amenazarte – susurro tom

- el sabia un secreto, y yo solo quería protegernos – dijo bella.


	10. Volviendo al pasado

Bella respiro hondo y dijo: - Te lo voy a contar desde el principio…:

FLASH BACK

Bella iba caminando hacia su aula cuando se tropezó de nuevo con John y este se la llevo de un brazo hacia un pasillo vacio y bella dijo:

- suéltame y dime que quieres, por que yo quiero entrar al salón – estaba muy enojada.

- ya no se hagan los inocentes, yo se algo que puede arruinar a tu amiguito – John sonreía

- ah si, haber que es lo que sabes – bella no sabia si sentir preocupación o mas ira de la que estaba sintiendo.

- en el paseo a hogsmeade, no te acuerdas todavía?

- no para nada – mintió bella, ya sabia lo que era, pero como era posible, deseaba desaparecer.

- ya que bellatrix no entiende, yo se lo explico – dijo John – el día del paseo a hogsmeade, yo los vi con una chica de lentes, y ustedes se desviaron del camino, yo los seguí y vi todo lo que paso.

- ah, entonces ahora supongo que le dirás al director no? – bella se esforzaba por no parecer preocupada ni asustada.

- no, pero quiero que de ahora en adelante tu hagas lo que yo diga, cuando yo diga me entendiste – dijo John despacio…

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

- y lo demás me parece que ya lo escuchaste – dijo bella

- bueno, para ser primeriza te salió bastante bien el maleficio – sonrió tom – y no te preocupes que yo hace mucho tiempo que quería hacer eso, pero creía que tu no querías que lo hiciera.

- ah, nunca pensé que te lo tomarías así tan a la ligera – bella estaba sorprendida.

- pues que se le va a hacer, si un tipo me cae mal y mas encima sabe lo de el paseo, no había mas remedio, a este paso seremos los magos mas oscuros – bromeo tom.

- ya nos veo en el futuro – dijo bella.

- no bromees, no quiero tener unas clases de adivinación acá mismo, es tan tarde…

- esta bien vamos a dormir – bella y tom fueron caminando hacia la sala común, para luego ir a sus habitaciones, ese día había sido muy largo para ambos.

Al comenzar un nuevo día, tom y bella salieron a desayunar como todos los días, pero afuera encontraron un alboroto. Todos los profesores estaban hablando asustados, y los alumnos los rodeaban, bella se puso pálida y susurro a tom:

- es mi idea o este es el lugar donde dejamos el… - y luego vio que sacaban el cuerpo sin vida de John y esta dio un grito, pero tom alcanzo a taparle la boca y salir de ahí.

- tenemos que actuar normal bella, no querrás que sepan que somos asesinos no? – susurro tom.

- esta bien, solo que me siento arrepentida, John era tan popular y además era el capitán del equipo de quidditch, obviamente todos iban a notar que el no estaba.

- basta, ni uno de los 2 dejo huella, y no creo que jueguen al detective acá en hogwarts – dijo tom – de todas maneras yo te cuidare, y si nos descubren te juro que me vengare.

- gracias tom, no se que haría sin ti – a bella ya se le había quitado el miedo.

- ven, que la multitud ya se nos viene encima, será mejor desayunar – tom empezó a caminar en dirección al gran comedor y bella lo siguió, pero ella todavía no se quitaba de la mente la imagen de un rubio que la miraba, una mirada que la hacia sentir mas culpable, estaría bien que no jugaran a los detectives, como dijo tom, pero ella pensaba que después de la muerte de John y Myrthle, los profesores ya empezarían a preocuparse.


	11. Culpables

A la mañana siguiente, bella despertó con ganas de que en el día anterior no hubiera ocurrido nada, pero lamentablemente al salir a desayunar todos en las mesas comentaban el hecho, ella se sentía peor al oír a todo hogwarts hablar sobre John muerto y quien podría ser el asesino.

- el profesor dumbledore, anda tras mi, desde que hablamos sobre lo de la sección prohibida – llego tom al lado de bella un poco molesto.

- porque dices eso? – Dijo bella – además es un profesor, lo que debería importarte es que dirá el director del colegio.

- Dippet siempre quiere "conservar las apariencias" nunca se va a interesar en un alumno sospechoso.

- entonces para que te preocupas por Dumbledore? – pregunto bella.

- te parece poco que por culpa de el me expulsen del colegio?

- pero no puede hacer nada, hay miles de alumnos en hogwarts, además dippet siempre te entrega mucha confianza a ti, y por ultimo acuérdate que tu no mataste a John – a bella se le ensombreció el rostro al decir eso.

Pero en el desayuno el director dippet interrumpió para decir unas palabras:  
- alumnos, yo quisiera hablar con ustedes sobre la muerte de el alumno John, capitán del equipo de quidditch de Hufflepuff – se aclaro la garganta y siguió – lamentablemente no se pudo hacer nada ya que lo alcanzo un maleficio asesino, y todavía no se encuentra al causante de la tragedia, con los profesores estaremos mas alertas y queremos que ustedes cooperen también, ustedes no podrán sacar ni un libro de magia oscura ni con permiso de cualquier profesor.

Dumbledore miro a tom unos segundos y luego enfoco su mirada en el director

- También se les pide que anden con cuidado, no deseamos otra tragedia. Disfruten de la comida – termino el director y se sentó, todos los profesores empezaron a hablar entre ellos.

Tom estuvo toda la comida callado, bella noto que tenía algo extraño en su mirada y pregunto:

- que te pasa?

- no oíste cuando el director dijo lo de la sección prohibida, note como dumbledore posaba la mirada en mi – dijo tom casi susurrando.

- este asunto ya me esta hartando, tu mismo me dijiste que no había que ponerse nerviosos, dumbledore buscara algo en ti, y si tu eres indiferente, pensara que tu no tienes nada que ocultar – bella estaba realmente harta de hablar de el tema del asesinato, porque cada vez le hacia verse mas culpable.

Salieron con paso acelerado del gran comedor, bella se tenía que ir a una clase de historia de la magia y tom se tenía que ir a una clase de transformaciones, con dumbledore.

Para bella, la clase estaba realmente aburrida y esperaba que acabara pronto.

Tom por su lado, estaba calmado en la clase de Transformaciones, a la salida del salón espero al profesor para hablarle, cuando el profesor estaba ordenando sus libros dijo:

- profesor Dumbledore? – dijo tom, decidido.

- dime tom – dijo el profesor muy calmadamente.

- Querría saber como va el caso de John, han encontrado al asesino?.

- Lamentablemente no tom.

- no se como alguien pudo hacer eso, apenas conocía a John, me parecía muy simpático – le dijo tom a su profesor, pero el profesor no paro de ordenar sus libros y dijo:

- esperemos que aparezca el asesino, azkaban lo esperara – dumbledore sonrió.

- en caso de que fuera un alumno el asesino…

- sospechas de alguien tom? – interrumpió dumbledore.

- solo quería saber la sanción – tom avanzo hacia la puerta – que tenga un buen día profesor.

- igualmente tom – dumbledore se quedo solo en el salón y nuevamente agrupo mas libros para ordenarlos.


	12. El dia mas esperado

Desde aquella mañana y aquella conversación con el profesor de transformaciones, Tom había quedado con la cabeza un poco revuelta, ya estaba pensando en que haría cuando descubrieran que fueron ellos dos, pero de pronto llego bella.

- Hola, por esa cara, no me digas que sigues pensando en lo que paso – dijo bella poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- es que hoy hable con dumbledore, al termino de la clase de transformaciones.

- y, porque le hablaste, que te dijo, que le dijiste – bella hacia muchas preguntas a la vez.

- bueno solo le pregunte que como iba el caso de John – respiro hondo – pero todavía no hay ningún sospechoso ni culpable, pero estoy seguro…

- ya se lo que dirás, es lo que has estado diciendo toda la mañana, si es que dumbledore nos descubre, bueno lo único que queda por hacer es…

- eres brillante – dijo tom de repente, como si bella le hubiera dado la solución – yo no seré un cobarde, si nos descubre yo luchare hasta derrotarlos, y para eso necesitamos un grupo, solo slytherin, que deseen hacer lo que nosotros hacemos.

- bueno si es así, mi hermana menor Narcisa es de ese tipo, le encanta hacer maldades a los demás – bella rio – recuerdo que siempre a los de su curso los ponía a hacer lo que ella quisiera.

- es astuta – dijo tom.

- bastante, y le va bien con los chicos, recién conoció a un chico creo que se llama lucius – dijo bella – es un rubio bien rebelde que le encantan los sangre pura.

- eso esta bien, creo que vamos bastante bien – sonrió tom.

Ese día estaba con un par de horas libres, tuvieron que hacer unos deberes en la biblioteca, donde no podían hablar mucho, y después fueron al jardín a sentarse un momento.

- … y te gusto la carta que te mandaron? – pregunto tom mirando al cielo.

- eeh tom – dijo bella, estaba feliz pero nerviosa – yo nunca te he dicho que me han mandado una carta

Tom por unos momentos puso cara de nervios, pero después dijo:  
- la mande yo – su voz era muy suave – no te molesta

Bella siempre había hablado con el sobre maldad y poder, pero era muy lindo saber eso, nunca quiso que la carta fuera de John.

- no para nada – se quedo mirando al suelo – es mas, quería que fueras tu.

Tom dejo de mirar al cielo y la quedo mirando, y bella unos segundos después se incorporo también mirándolo a el, y quedaron tan juntos como tom se lo había imaginado cuando vio a John y bella, y en ese momento bella se le lanzo y le dio un beso.

El beso que siempre esperaron, tom se sentía bien, estaba siendo llevado a continuar el beso por un fuerte impulso. Cuando se separaron vieron que no había nadie por algún lado y se sonrojaron un poco, empezaron a hablar como si nada hubiera pasado, pero los dos estaban bien consientes de lo que había sucedido.

Así fue como término un día tan culpable, aburrido y a la vez emocionante, los dos se encaminaron por el castillo hacia la sala común con sonrisas en los rostros sin que nadie se entrometiera, porque… John y Myrthle están muy lejos para entrometerse.


	13. Jugando con las letras

Narcisa y Lucius aceptaron apenas bella les explico la situación, pero bella ni tom mencionaron lo de Myrthle y el horrocruxe, solo mencionaron que John había muerto por culpa de los 2.

Todo transcurría bien, tenían casi un ejercito, muchas personas eran del tipo que se deja manipular por que creen que haber matado a alguien los hacia superiores, un día llego hasta a ellos Rodolphus Lestrange un chico de sangre pura que quería unírseles, tom y bella lo aceptaron y Rodolphus era muy amable con los dos.

Paso el tiempo y tom decidió no hace nada durante su estadía en hogwarts, todos obedecían sus ordenes, y como el ya iba en el séptimo año en hogwarts, se debía ir antes, pero bella y algunos de sexto y quinto no se pensaban quedar, todos se iban a ir apenas terminara el año y así comenzar a formar el verdadero grupo.

Casi terminando el año tom se sentó solo con bella en un rincón para que los demás "amigos" no los escucharan:

- estos ya se creen mis amigos – susurro.

- déjalos, creen que te deben respeto por la muerte de John, acuérdate de lo que les dijimos – dijo bella calmada.

- y cuando termine el año, te vas con nosotros?

- si, ya no me interesa estar en hogwarts… y sobre lo que ocurrió ese día en el jardín? – pregunto bella.

- no hay que hablar de eso, pero si lo recuerdo – sonrió tom.

- es lo mejor, no quiero que ellos crean que soy la mas fiel a ti.

- por que? – tom miro a bella con el entrecejo fruncido.

- porque a lo mejor más de uno quiere ser tu "mejor amigo" y querrán sacar al mas fiel de tu lado – respiro y continuo – entonces lo que debo hacer es alejarme de ti, un poco.

- piensas tan fríamente – dijo tom con una sonrisa fría – pero es perfecto, tu plan.

- el otro día me dijiste que querías ponerte un nombre, yo pensé que podría ser una combinación de las letras de tu nombre, a si no cambiaria mucho.

- bueno entonces que esperamos, tenemos que hacer una combinación que suene bien – y tom se paro de su asiento – ven, escribiremos nombres en el aire con las varitas.

Era muy divertido jugar con las letras, además fueron afuera donde hace tiempo atrás se habían dado un beso, pero los dos parecían concentrarse buscando:  
A bella se le ocurrían frases muy tontas pero graciosas, una de ellas fue:

- bueno si pensamos en… entonces quedaría… mmm – decía bella revolviendo las letras – uhh ya se mira tom:

I AM TOLD MOLEDORRV

Tom sonrió y miro a bella: - told?, moledorv?, ni siquiera existe la palabra, pero me diste una buena idea al poner "I AM" para decir "YO SOY"

Bella siguió con sus letras pero ya estaba cansada de mover las mismas letras tratando de no tocar las letras "i, a, m" y se estaba quedando dormida en el hombro de tom, cuando de un salto escucha:

- Bella, Bella ya encontré un nombre que de miedo.

Bella se incorporo y dijo:

- pues dímelo, cual es el nombre que da taanto mieedo.

- te gusta esto – las letras estaban en su orden normal donde decía: "TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE" y movió la varita y cambio a: "I AM LORD VOLDEMORT" – a mi me encanto.

- si así quieres llamarte toda la vida, yo creo que esos idiotas te llamaran así apenas les comuniques el cambio – rio bella.

- ok entonces empieza a llamarme así querida bella.

- entendido, mi señor "LORD VOLDEMORT" – rieron y se fueron caminando hacia el castillo, mientras caminaban, tom le pregunto a bella:

- oye, Rodolphus Lestrange esta muy raro contigo, que le pasa?.

- el otro día me dijo que yo le gustaba y me dio un discursito – bella puso los ojos en blanco y suspiro – pero yo no le dije nada, a mi no me pasa nada con el.

- ya lo se – tom recordó la escena en el jardín – pero tengo una idea para desmentir que tu eres la mas fiel…


	14. El falso culpable

- dime la idea – dijo bella.

- después tu y Rodolphus cumplirán la mayoría de edad – tom pensó un poco y después casi se arrepiente pero… - quiero que te cases con el.

- QUEE???? – dijo bella, eso le molestaba mucho.

- se que no es lo que queremos… los dos – miro hacia otro lado – pero se que eso será lo mejor, solo sígueme el juego.

- y que pasara después, no me imagino compartir mi vida con ese – bella frunció el entrecejo.

- sígueme el juego – repitió tom.

- menos mal que me queda un año, y como vas a hacer que se case conmigo?

- solo déjamelo a mi, yo diría que es un matrimonio por conveniencia – rio tom.

- no me hace gracia, pero si eso hará que los del grupo no se me echen encima – suspiro – lo hare, además confió en ti.

- si, Rodolphus esta perdido contigo, no se dará cuenta de que no sientes nada por el, es el perfecto idiota para casarse.

Bella sonrió, en el pasillo se encontraron justamente con Rodolphus, quien no perdía ocasión para hablarle a bella, aunque fuera cualquier bobada.

- hola chicos, he estado pensando en un nombre para nuestro grupo – hablaba como tonto cada vez que estaba frente a bella.

- a si, cual es? – dijo tom.

- mortifagos – dijo Rodolphus.

- buen nombre, esta aceptado – dijo tom, y avanzo con bella, sin hacer caso a que Rodolphus estaba proponiendo otros nombres.

Al otro día todo iba normal, todos los "mortifagos" a sus clases, ni un profesor parecía sospechar de todo lo que tramaban, hasta que tom recibió un pergamino que decía:

_Tom:_

_Necesito hablar contigo urgente_

_Espero que no te moleste venir a mi despacho_

_Después de clases._

_Atte. _

_Albus dumbledore_

Tom no se preocupo, pero se pregunto porque dumbledore lo llamaba a su despacho, le mostro a bella el pergamino

- seguro que quiere preguntarte algo, pero no te preocupes – le dio una palmada en el hombro y se fue.

Después de sus clases tom se fue hacia el despacho de dumbledore, golpeo la puerta

- adelante – esa era sin duda la voz del profesor.

- permiso, recibí la nota profesor – a dumbledore tom siempre le ponía cara de ángel – pues para que me necesita?

- conoces a bellatrix Black – dijo el profesor con gafas de medialuna.

- si, va en mi casa – dijo tom, como si fuera solo una conocida.

- después de investigar creo que ella tuvo que ver con la desaparición de tom – dijo dumbledore – unas fuentes me lo han planteado.

- pero no tienen prueba de que fue ella – dijo tom, la verdad había sido bella, pero como la salvaría de esto.

- es ella, es muy amiga tuya yo lo se tom – dumbledore subió un poco el tono – no tiene caso que escondas lo que es.

- no es ella – dijo tom con los dientes apretados.

- lo vas a seguir ocultando no tom? – dijo dumbledore, eso se estaba convirtiendo en una discusión.

- no fue ella– tom lo miraba con odio, sabia que desde el otro día el los andaba siguiendo.

- no me digas, entonces, ¿quien fue?

Tom se harto, dado a que le quedaban pocos meses por salir de el colegio respiro hondo y dijo: - fui yo


	15. La huida

Tom se harto, dado a que le quedaban pocos meses por salir del colegio respiro hondo y dijo: - fui yo…

- eso estaba esperando, tus habilidades las has ocupado mal tom, pensé que eras mas inteligente – dijo dumbledore calmado – tendremos que ir donde el director dippet, tu mataste a alguien, puedes ir a azkaban

- no me asusta – dijo tom, estaba pensando en como avisar que ya era hora, de poner el plan en marcha.

- vamos entonces donde el director – dumbledore lo cogió de la muñeca suavemente pensando en que no se le escaparía, pero tom…

- no se si vuelva, pero de todos modos espéreme – dijo tom y se fue corriendo por un pasillo.

Dumbledore se le quedo mirando, pero no lo siguió. Tom corría por los pasillos sin parar, estaba cansado pero debía seguir hasta la sala común de slytherin, cuando ya estaba ahí no le importo pasar por el dormitorio de las chicas, despertó a bella y se la llevo.

- llego la hora – dijo tom

- dumbledore… para eso te quería – dijo bella.

- si, me pregunto quien había sido el que asesino a John, el sospechaba de ti, yo le dije que fui yo, pretendía llevarme con dippet, pero tenia que decirte antes, que tenemos que irnos, los demás esperaran los años que quedan en hogwarts y si pueden reclutaran mas personas – dijo tom.

Bella al oír que tom se había culpado en vez de delatarla, se echo a los brazos de tom, el no opuso resistencia pero el abrazo duro poco cuando se sintieron unos pasos cerca.

Tom cogió a bella por la mano y se volvieron a la sala común de slytherin, bella fue donde Narcisa y tom fue donde lucius, y les explicaron lo que ocurría, ellos iban a quedar a cargo mientras esperaban salir de hogwarts sin ser expulsados.

Después los dos se reunieron en la sala común y salieron corriendo por los pasillos.

- donde iremos – dijo bella jadeando de tanto correr.

- nose, hay que salir del castillo luego – dijo tom

Mientras corrían, habían visto a varios profesores, tuvieron que esconderse varias veces, para que no los viera, al fin salieron al jardín del castillo, donde tom se paro al frente de bella y la freno.

- bella lo siento pero…


End file.
